The Mystery Of The Little Girl
by bluecrushsurfergirl
Summary: Mako and Korra shared a night, and Korra went missing. 5 years later, Mako found a mysterious girl. She seems to be afraid of everyone but he. But when he asks her where her parents are, she says that her mother will only come out when she makes a bond with her father, who she says lives somewhere in Republic City. Little does he know, her father is closer than he thinks he is.
1. Meeting you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar : The Legend of Korra. ( If I did, the new season would've come out a lot faster. )

**A/N: **OK, so this is my Idea of a story, Mako and Korra shared a night, and Korra went missing. 5 years later, Mako found a mysterious 5 year old girl. And she seems to be afraid of everyone but he. But when he asks her where her parents are, she says that her mother will only come out when she makes a bond with her father, whom she says lives somewhere in Republic City. I'm also going to name the 5 year old girl after one of my fave girls in Clannad ( The awesomest show ever ). Oh and this is going to be a story told by Mako's POV only.

[i]

* * *

[i] MAKO POV

it had been 8 years now, 8 years since Korra had left, I wish she would come back…

It's not like she was irreplaceable though, she wasn't THAT Important, want me to be honest? The world I actually doing OK without Korra. I got a new girlfriend, her name is Mana. Bolin and Asami are dating. Things are OK. I still wonder to this day though. What ever happened to Korra?

Sure, we 'shared a night' but that couldn't have been the reason she left. Could it? I loved Korra with all my heart and she just left like that! I wish she would come back though, she can't just walk out on the world like that! That's so wrong! ;(

Anyway, right now, me, Bolin, Mana, and Asami are having a picnic on air temple island

"YO! Yo Mako! Are you spacing out on us?!" Asked Bolin.

"What? Oh, sorry I was just thinking about Korra." I answered

"Why are you thinking about Korra? I thought you said you didn't have any feelings for her?" asked Mana In a accusing tone. My girlfriend was the jealous type, she could be very sweet at times, and she could be the exact opposite, Mana's a firebender by the way.

"What?! No! it's nothing like that! It's just that… well, she can't just back out on the world like that! She shouldn't have left! She-she's just a coward! Her, running away, it's-it's just so-so wrong!" I said as a matter-of-factly

"oh" She answered plainly.

After that, they return to their conversation, and I just gaze out to the street. And I see…. A little girl.. and she looks so lost.. so alone…. She reminds me of me when me and Bolin were out on the streets.

"Hey guys, do you see that?" I asked, to make sure I wasn't imagining her.

"Yeah, there's a little girl over there! I think we should go and help her!" said Asami.

"yeah! I- I'll go and get Tenzin!" Said Mana. But I could tell she was annoyed with the distraction.

So we go to the little girl. "hi there, I'm Asami, what's your name?" Asked Asami, but she seems afraid of her.

"let me try" Suggested Bolin. "hey there, what's your name?" he asked. No answer.

"Mako, why don't you try?" Asami suggested to me.

"alright, but I guarantee it's not going to work." I told her. "Hi, I'm Mako, mind telling me what your name is?" I ask the little girl. I get a very long stare.

After her staring at me for what seems like forever, I say "see,I told you it wasn't-" but I was cut off by the little girl. "Ushio" she says

"what?" I ask. "My names Ushio" she answers

"oh, well, then, Ushio, do you wanna go inside?" i ask

"OK" she answers.

so we head to the air temple. This is gonna take a while, until then i'll try to unravel this little girls mystery

**A/N: so that's my idea of a story! what do you think? sorry it's a little short! it'll be longer next time! review!**

**XOXO - Zoey**


	2. Getting to know you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar : The Legend of Korra

**A/N: **OK so I got a lot of good reviews! YAY! I see that you guys like this story! I know that Mako's new girlfriend's name is lame ( that rhymes ), but I just searched for a name and BOOM! That was the one! So there. I'll try to keep the characters 'in character' so wish me luck! Remember! This story is going to be told by Mako's POV only! Oh, and the gang are still living in air temple island! Anyways, here's chapter 2!

i

i **MAKO POV**

We took the little girl ( Ushio ) to air temple island last night. She seemed so afraid of everyone. Well, everyone except me that is. She seems so afraid of everyone else, but how come she got talking to me so easily? She's still asleep now, as far as I know.

"Mako!" a voice called, then I recognized it, it was Asami.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I just came by to tell you that breakfast is almost ready, and that Tenzin said that you should wake Ushio up" She told me.

"Alright then" I say as Asami and I make our way to Ushio's room.

"Ever since yesterday when we met her, she was always so shy to people, how come she trusts you so easily? You probably don't know the answer to that either, do you?" She asks me.

"No, no I don't know the answer to that question. But I want to find out. I want to unravel the girl's mystery" I tell her.

"Oh! Well, that's good, because Tenzin wants you to find out more about her! I guess he also wants to know about Ushio" She says.

"Oh, well, OK then, I don't know what, but there's something about Ushio, there's a childlike quality in her that just makes you want to take care of her all day long." I tell Asami as I open the door.

"Oh, well, I have to get going! Bye Mako!" She says as she walks away.

As I walk into the room, Ushio is sleeping soundly, it's weird, but in a way, Ushio reminds me of….. Korra. Oh Korra….. Get a hold of yourself Mako! What are you thinking?! She left Republic City remember! She left me stranded alone in this world! She left everyone!

I walk over to Ushio and say, "Hey, hey Ushio, Ushio wake up, it's morning!"

She pulls her face out from under the covers and just stares at me with those big amber eyes. "Morning Ushio" I say

"Morning" She replies

"You better get ready, breakfast is ready" I tell her, and she sits up in bed, yawns, then smiles and says "Kay!"

So I wait for her to get dressed and we walk to the dining room. As we go in, Bolin says, "Hey there Ushio! How are ya?!"

Ushio just stares at him and comes closer to me. We all eat breakfast in silence.

_**A few hours later…**_

I'm just sitting here with Ushio, Asami, and Bolin. It's winter now, and it's getting pretty cold, but it doesn't bother me of course, since I'm a firebender.

"Hey Mako, I think now would be a good time to ask her some questions" Asami whispers to me.

"OK" I reply.

"Ushio!" I call.

"uh-huh?" She asks.

"umm… are you a bender?" I ask. But she probably doesn't know yet anyway.

"yeah, firebender" She answers. So she's a firebender huh? I never would have guessed.

"Oh, what's your mother's name?" I ask. She stays silent for a moment.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone that, at least, not until….." She trails off. Until? Until what?

"Until what Ushio?" I ask curiously.

"I'm not supposed to tell until I find my daddy" She says, so she was born without a dad? That's so sad.

"it was just me and mommy, that's how it used to be." She continues. "I woke up one day and she was gone. I couldn't find her anywhere. I found a note saying that I needed to know who my daddy was. So I decided to find my daddy, I know he's in this city, that's what mommy always told me, he-he doesn't know I exist though. I know what he looks like though." She tells me.

"Oh, well…. What does your mommy look like? How does she act?" I ask her.

"She has real long hair that reaches to her shoulders, and she's pretty, and she's nice." She tells me.

"What's your last name?" I ask.

"Furukawa" She answers.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask.

"No, it's just me." She answers

"Oh. Well, why don't we go inside now?" I ask her. I think that's enough questions for today.

"Kay!" she answers, and we head back inside.

[1] **A/N: **okayyy….. how did you like this chapter? REVIEW! Hopefully, I'll be able to post a new chapter tomorrow. Remember, the more you review, the more you inspire me to write faster. So REVIEW!

XOXO - Zoey


	3. Chapter 3 ( i can't think of a title )

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra.

**A/N: **OK, so I see you guys liked the last chapter. Hurray! Oh! And every chapter will be the next day ( so the last chapter was considered yesterday ) in this story. Uh…. So I'm going to answer some of your review questions now.

**Agent-Arizona:** OK, so the reason Ushio was left alone was, well… because she thought that Ushio deserved to know who her dad was. Ushio meeting Mako…. Was an absolute coincidence. Ushio has brown hair and amber eyes. The setting is in Republic City.

**Makorra1: **No. they are not going to find out who Ushio's mom and dad in the next chapter. A few more, then I'll tell everyone.

i

* * *

i MAKO POV

OK, so I told Tenzin what I found out yesterday, and he said that I had to find out more, and that I had to make her less shy around everyone but me. Yeah…. The second one's going to be hard.

But I don't have to worry about that now, since I'm on a picnic date with Mana, and Ushio's just wandering around the island right now. At least for now, I can get a break.

"You know Mako, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages" Mana says as she leans over to kiss me.

"Yeah, me too" I say as we kiss.

"I feel like you're obsessed with this Ushio girl, I feel like she's taking up all your free time, when you should be spending it with me!" She tells me with a small frown.

"C'mon now Mana, don't tell me your jealous?" I ask/accuse her. (for fun).

"What?! N - no! It's just that she's – your always spending your time with her! We – she's breaking us apart!" She tells me in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Mana, she's 5, her mother left her, she doesn't even know who her dad is, and she's lost, afraid, and alone. She has no parents to look after her right now. That's a similar thing that happened to me and Bolin. Except our parents were murdered." I tell her.

"That still doesn't give her an excuse to – to only want to be with you!" Mana says, getting angry.

"She's shy! What's wrong with that?!" I ask her, getting angry with her too. I mean, Ushio is 5! Her jealousy issues are out of control.

"She's just using an act to get to you!" She's yelling at me now.

"She's a five-year-old!" I retort.

"You need to get away from her" She screams.

"You need to get a grip! Your jealousy issues are out of control!" I yell.

"well- uh- she" She's lost for words now.

"I need to get away from you right now" I tell her, then walk away. She just stares at me, for the first time in out relationship, I didn't try to make amends, I didn't try to calm her down, I didn't apologize, I spoke my mind. I haven't done that in a long time, I – I haven't done that since Korra. I hate to admit it, but I still love Korra, if she was here right now…. I-I wouldn't know what to do.

I see Bolin as I walk inside the house, and I know he's going to say something. "What did you do this time bro?"

"I don't want to talk about it" I tell him, slightly irritated.

"OK, then. Well…. Tenzin thinks it's the perfect time for you to try to make Ushio make friends, starting with me. Since, well… you know I'm the friendliest" He tells me. "there she is now"

"OK" I reply. "Ushio!"

Ushio looks up, then runs to me, and hugs me. "I missed you!" She exclaims happily. I can't help the feeling that I missed her too, she's like family to me.

"I missed you too kid" I tell her. She looks at Bolin, then holds me tighter, for a five-year-old, this girl's strong.

"It's OK, Bolin wont hurt you, go say hello" I say, and she slowly nods.

"Nice to meet you" She says to Bolin.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, I'm Bolin" He says. They talk for a while and Bolin leaves.

"Why not, you go meet Asami?" I suggest.

"Kay!" She replies.

So we walk to Asami, and she stares.

"Say hello, Ushio" I tell her.

"Hello lady!" Ushio greets.

"Hi there, I'm Asami Sato" Asami says.

"She used to be my girlfriend, Ushio" I tell her

"Ah?" She asks, surprised.

"You know Mako, she reminds me bit of you, I mean, she's skeptical about people until she gets to know them better" Asami tells me.

"Yeah, I guess so" I admit.

"Well, I have to get going now, bye" She says.

"Now, aren't you glad you made some new friends today Ushio?" I ask her as we walk to the house.

"Yup!" She answers.

"You say that your mom left you a note when she left, do you have any idea where it could be?" I ask her

"Yeah" She says as she hands me the note.

"So you've had it with you the entire time huh?" I ask her

"Yup!" She replies as I read the note.

_Dear Ushio,_

_I am leaving you this note as I leave, I am so sorry Ushio, so, so sorry. I thought that you deserved to know who your dad was, but if he ever saw me again, I don't know if he would be angry, or happy, or anything really, I couldn't see him again of course, after I left, after all I did to him. So you have to find out about him on your own. I'm so sorry for leaving you like this, but when you do make a bond with your dad, I'll come to you. If he would still love me, maybe we could be a family. Don't think that I don't love you, I do. But you deserve to know._

_Sincerely,K_

It looks like Ushio's mom didn't sign this, or rather, she just put a K there. I guess she knew that Ushio would take it with her and she didn't want anyone to know who she was, but this note leaves me curious to who Ushio's mom is, she sounds really nice.

Come to think of it, Ushio makes me think of Korra, she looks a lot like Korra. Well, except for her amber eyes that is. But what if she never finds her dad? And what if her mom never came back? I would want to take care of her, I've only known her for a few days but she feels like family to me. But, would she want to be with a mean guy like me? And I have Mana too. I think what Mana meant to say was that I had to choose between her, or Ushio. To be honest, I think I would choose Ushio. Mana has some jealousy issues too, so I guess we are over.

* * *

**A/N: OK, so how did you like the chapter? That's going to be the final update for this week. I'll see you guys next week, REVIEW!**

**XOXO - Zoey**


	4. Authors note

**A/N: OK hi guys, so I'm kind of having writers block for this story so the chapter that I make to replace this Authors Note is going to be the last chapter L. Sorry if you guys think it's too short but, I have no ideas left, I'll post the chapter tomorrow, OK? **

**XOXO - Zoey**


	5. Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar : The legend of Korra or anything pertaining to it.

**A/N: **I told you guys that I was going to replace that author's note with a chapter, so here it is! In my previous author's note I told you guys that this was going to be the last chapter, and it is, I think. Maybe I will make an epilogue for this story, maybe. Or maybe I will make another chapter, so this will not be the final chapter. I do not know yet. Anyway, I was looking through my stories and I found something funny, you know what? This story has more reviews and favorites and followers than my other story, 'Changing Lives' that has 8 chapters! LOL! Oh, and in this chapter it's already a month after the last chapter. It's still Mako's POV if any of you have forgotten that. At the end of this chapter, please review. Anyway, I'm going to stop writing this authors note here, and just give you the chapter already, so here you go!

* * *

**MAKO POV**

It's been a month since Ushio has been here with us, on Air Temple Island. It's been really nice, she's not as shy as she used to be now. Now she is friends with everybody, well, everybody except Mana. I broke up with Mana a few weeks ago. Let's just say that she didn't take that too well, she screamed at me and told me that she hated me, and that I was a big jerk and stuff.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

I was with Mana, ready to break up with her. We were taking a walk down an empty spot on Air Temple Island. She was smiling, telling me how beautiful the trees were.

"Hey, Mana?" I asked her.

"Uh, yeah Mako? Umm, just so you know, I'm really sorry about our little fight a few days ago. Bu-but it isn't anything to worry about right now, r-right?" She answered me.

"Uh, I guess so, that's all in the past now, but Mana? I-I want to break up with you" I tell her honestly

"Wha-what?! Bre-break up?! Why?! We need each other Mako! We need to live with each other for the rest of our lives! What reason do you have for us to break up?!" Mana asked me in disbelief. If you look closely in our relationship, it's not very hard to see all the cracks in it, all the problems, all the reasons.

"Well, things haven't been perfect for a while now. We've been fighting more than we used to. And, lets face it, we aren't perfect for each other, we aren't meant to live happily ever after, so I want to break up. Now, Mana. Now. I'm breaking up with you" I tell her

"No," She starts quietly, then builds up to a scream "No, no, no, no, NO! NO! We are not breaking up! We-we can't! Fine then if you want to break up with me! You- you are just a big jerk! I-I hate you! It's because of that Ushio girl isn't it?! I hate you _and _her! Ugh!" Mana exclaims

"This has nothing to do with Ushio! This is just about you and me! Ushio has nothing to do with this! Why do you keep blaming her for every little fight that we have? You've never liked her, so you blame everything that goes wrong on her!" I tell her, getting a bit angry with her foolishness.

"Fine then! Rot in hell for all I care!" She screams at me, then leaves.

_**Flashback ends**_

* * *

Mana was so rude to me. Makes me wonder whatever I saw for her in the first place? Well, that's all in the past now. I was going to ask Ushio if she wanted to stay with me today. Since we haven't even found a trace if her mother _or _her father. I've also been having some dreams about Ushio and…. Korra lately. Actually both of them. But they all end in the same way, with Korra saying 'thank you' and then kissing me. There is also a strange feeling about these dreams, for some reason, I don't want to wake up, I want to stay in my little dream world where everything is perfect. I will have to think about that later though, I see Ushio over there, all alone. It's like she knows that she isn't going to find her dad, and it's like she feels all alone, with no one there to lend a shoulder. So I walk over to her.

I see her face now. She looks like she's going to cry. "Ushio?" I ask.

"Y-yeah?" Ushio answers.

"What's wrong? Are you going to cry?" I ask her.

"N-no" She tells me.

"Why not?" I ask her. Why do I keep asking her questions? I guess by now, it's a force of habit.

"I'm not supposed to cry" She tells me. What? Why not? Did somebody tell her that?

"Whoever told you that?" I ask her.

"Mommy" She answers me.

"Oh, I see, your mommy can be strict sometimes huh?" I ask her.

"mmhmm" She answers. I guess if Ushio couldn't cry, her mom couldn't either.

"You should cry while you still can. Sometimes when you are a grown up, you can't cry, even when you have something you want to cry about" I tell her. She stays quiet.

"Ushio… would it be alright if I stayed with you? If your mommy and daddy never come out, would it be OK if you stayed with me instead?" I asked her. Hoping she would say yes.

"Yup" She says, smiling lightly.

"Really?" I ask her.

"I want you to stay with me" She answers.

"I see, thank you" I tell her.

"Daddy?" She asks me. So she's calling me daddy now? I'm not complaining or anything. It's just unexpected.

"hm?" I ask.

"I- I don't have to hold it in anymore right? Like you said just now? Right? 'Cause mommy- mommy told me that the only times I'm allowed to cry are when I'm in the bathroom, or-or when I'm in daddy's arms." She asks me. I'm crying myself now. She runs up to me and starts crying. I just stroke her hair and say, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry"

* * *

_**The next day..**_

I told everyone yesterday, and they weren't mad, they were happy, and I was glad. It's the next day now, and I'm taking a walk with Ushio down a little path me and Korra used to walk down.

"Daddy?' She asks me.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You once asked me what mommy's was. Do you want to know now?" She asks me. I guess she isn't afraid to speak now, anymore.

"OK, yes." I answer.

"Mommy's name is… is Korra" She tells me. And I just stand there, shocked. There is one Korra in this world. Could it be, Korra Furukawa? The so-called avatar? The hot-headed water tribe girl whom I loved so much? The girl I who ran away for a reason nobody knew? The Korra that ran away after we had 'shared a night'? Could Ushio actually… be mine? I'm starting to cry quietly now, I can't help it, the thought of it. It-I don't what to think, then I think about that letter.

_Dear Ushio,_

_I am leaving you this note as I leave, I am so sorry Ushio, so, so sorry. I thought that you deserved to know who your dad was, but if he ever saw me again, I don't know if he would be angry, or happy, or anything really, I couldn't see him again of course, after I left, after all I did to him. So you have to find out about him on your own. I'm so sorry for leaving you like this, but when you do make a bond with your dad, I'll come to you. If he would still love me, maybe we could be a family. Don't think that I don't love you, I do. But you deserve to know._

_Sincerely, K_

K, why didn't I think of it before? K stood for Korra. I'm crying quietly, still. And I look down, and I see Ushio is crying too. All this time, I thought she had left me for good. But she didn't, she was watching me all along, waiting for the right moment. She knew that if I met Ushio, I would like her, she knew I would grow to love her.

I look up for a moment, and I see…. I see someone… I see a girl with tan skin, cerulean eyes, hair that reaches to her shoulders, and the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I must be imagining it, or am I? Slowly, the girl comes toward us, and I just stand there speechless, Ushio too.

"K-k- Korra!" I exclaim. Then run up to her hugging her as tight as I can. She hugs me back.

"You had me worried there. For a second I thought wouldn't talk to me. You didn't say anything at first. I thought you just might keep standing there, then you would walk away, like you wished we had never met in the first place, like I was just a ghost from your past that you wanted to forget so badly. I so hoped that wasn't true though. Meeting you, was the best thing that ever happened to me. You make me so happy. I feel so safe when I'm with you" She tells me. I just hold her tighter, and Ushio just stares at us, trying to put the pieces together.

"I don't want you to be lost or afraid or alone or anything like that." She tells me. "Mako, do you love me?"

"Of course I do Korra!" I tell her. "You were the only one for me! If only I had realized it sooner"

"OK, then, from here on out, things may be hard sometimes, but no matter what, please don't ever regret the time we spent together. Can you do that for me? Is that too much to ask?" Korra tells me. How could she even suggest me regretting the time we spent together?!

"I- I won't regret a thing!" I tell her. " I promise! Thank you!" She and I are both crying now, but they aren't tears of sadness, they're tears of joy, the joy if finding the true love you thought you had lost all these years. All the love, it had come back, I know I love Korra, we are going to be a family from now on, we are! Me, Korra and Ushio. Ushio has probably put the pieces together by now, and she knows what is going on, because she just runs up to me and Korra and hugs us, and tells us that she loves us. And tells us to never leave her again.

And then, we walk back, back to the place me and Korra walked down, the hill under the cherry trees.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the final chapter T_T. I'm not crying because it's the final chapter, I'm crying because of the chapter I have just written. Are any of you crying with me right now? If you are, you understand why I'm crying too. I **don't** think that my stories are the best ever, but I think this is the best story _and _chapter I have ever written. If you are a guy and you are crying because of this chapter, it's called manly tears. This is the end of my story T_T. My long journey, has finally come to an end. Thank you to all my followers and reviewers. Although Mako's journey has ended, please review. Oh, and should i make an epilouge? or maybe a story continuing this one?

XOXO- Zoey


	6. Truth : Korra

When is he coming, when is he coming, when is he COMING?!

I mean it's been a month. It's been a month since my (excuse me, OUR) daughter just happened to mysteriously end up here. NO! I sent her there. I sent her a freaking lot of clues to get there, and it took her a freaking whole lot of… er… freaking time to get there! This girl is clueless! Just like… me.

Ah! What are you thinking Korra!? You're becoming an idiot! And you're speaking in third person!

Ugh. It's all because I left her. But I had to let her know who her daddy is, I mean she needs a daddy, she needs a father to look after her. Wow all this living alone and stalking Mako and Ushio for a month is really driving me crazy… WOW I'm crazy.

And I can't believe that he had that idiot Mana girlfriend of his, - of course they broke up, but… - I mean she was so selfish and rude and she just told him to rot in freaking hell after they broke up and when they were together she was all like 'oh Mako, I love you so much' that idiotic female dog… he could definitely do better. I wonder if he's done stuff with her… no… I wont think that!

Oh My Gosh here they come now, I have to stop talking to myself! Definitely! Ugh when is he going to ask her if he can like become her dad? If he does then I can finally come out and not be crazy anymore! Freaking Mako hurry up!

"Ushio… would it be alright if I stayed with you? If your mommy and daddy never come out, would it be OK if you stayed with me instead?" He asks her. Hoping she would say yes. YES! SAY YES USHIO!

"Yup" She says, smiling lightly. YES! Thank God! If only I just had the courage to come out now… but… what if she hates me? What if they both hate me for abandoning them? I… I can't face them like this… what's wrong with me? I'm such a coward.

I really am one. Maybe I shouldn't have left them all those years ago… ugh… I'm getting mixed feelings all over again… what should I do? Mako… Ushio… Asami… Bolin… Tenzin (oh how he'll kill me)… Pema… and the air babies. Spirits, they're not babies anymore, they've grown up in five years…

Mako…

I hope Asami and Bolin have finally hooken up.

I hope that the air babies are happy and grown up… oh, and Pema too!

And I sure hope Tenzin doesn't kill me…

Oh… they're leaving. I must've been so lost in thought that… oh well, I'll get them next time! I will! I WILL!

At least I hope so.

* * *

I should come out now.

Why do I keep telling myself this? I'm such a coward that I can't even move…

Korra you have to do this now MOVE!

I slowly but surely walk towards them, I see Mako's eyes, Ushio's tiny body, and I feel the tears brimming in my eyes. I hadn't realized that I've missed them so much.

He's not saying anything though. Is he angry? Is he? Oh how I'm disappointed… I thought he wouldn't be angry but-

"K-K-Korra!" He exclaims. Huh?

He runs towards me and hugs me. For a split second, I'm dumbfounded. I'm an idiot aren't I? I smile warmly and hug him back.

"You had me worried there. For a second I thought wouldn't talk to me. You didn't say anything at first. I thought you just might keep standing there, then you would walk away, like you wished we had never met in the first place, like I was just a ghost from your past that you wanted to forget so badly. I so hoped that wasn't true though. Meeting you, was the best thing that ever happened to me. You make me so happy. I feel so safe when I'm with you" I tell him.

When I said those words, my emotions came out like the pouring rain, the emotions that I had bottled up all to myself for five years… it was five freaking years before I got to see my lover again. I had to wait for so long…

"I don't want you to be lost or afraid or alone or anything like that." I tell him honestly. "Mako, do you love me?"

"Of course I do Korra!" He tells me. "You were the only one for me! If only I had realized it sooner"

What a relief. I was so sure that he might hat me for all I did to him… but he still loves me. Then why did he have a girlfriend? Shake it off, Korra. That's in the past, what matters is the future…

"OK, then, from here on out, things may be hard sometimes, but no matter what, please don't ever regret the time we spent together. Can you do that for me? Is that too much to ask?" I tell him.

"I- I won't regret a thing!" I tell her. " I promise! Thank you!"

He's crying now, and I can't help but cry as well, because I'm finally reunited with the family that I've lost.

"Never leave me again!" Ushio cries out.

"Never again, koibito." I say, caressing her cheek.

This is the happiest moment of my life. I love them both so much, words can't express my happiness. My lover… my daughter… I love them so much! I'm home, I'm home! I'm finally home! I love them~!

Love…

And then, we walk back, back to the place me and Mako walked down, the hill under the cherry trees.

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Legend Of Korra.**

**Ugh. I am a horrible author for not updating forever. But I've been busy… and lazy because I recently got into this awesome Anime called Fairy Tail! Have any of you watched it? If you haven't… GO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW! It's awesome! Then please read my fanfics about it!**

**Did you like it? I'm gonna make an epilogue.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
